


Caution

by IWroteAFanficOnce



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWroteAFanficOnce/pseuds/IWroteAFanficOnce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Police Officer AU] Disgraced with a previous failure Weiss Schnee has no choice but to leave Atlas behind and return to Vale as a police officer. Partnered with the hot-headed and reckless officer Yang Xiao Long will Weiss be able to keep her cool and level headed demeanor? And why are there connections to her previous case popping up around Vale? Too many questions, not enough evidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinderfell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderfell/gifts).



Weiss sighed as she glanced from the dump of a police stations to the near empty box she carried in her hands.

_15"x12"x10"_

So much room yet there was absolutely nothing inside of it except for a few personal effects; a book, various folders and her favorite coffee mug. All very plain.

The snow haired woman sighed again. “In Oum’s name what did I do to deserve this?”

Rhetorical. Weiss knew exactly what she had done to get her shipped off to the boonies of Vale.

_Weiss Schnee, aged 23, was the heiress of the Schnee technology company. Was, being the operative word here as recent events in her life had caused Weiss to be exercised from the Schnee household._

_Since she was young Weiss wanted nothing more than the admiration of her father and despite his wishes she joined the Beacon police academy and even graduated among the top numbers of her class before she returned home and was one of the leading officers for her precinct. She had nearly made the jump to detective! Nearly…_

_A heavy arms trade bust gone wrong had brought an end to the shining star that was Ms. Schnee. She made a bad call, had her eyes on the prize and failed to notice the carnage around her. Tree dead, six critically wounded and who knows how many injuries, and those were just the numbers on her team’s side, but they were numbers she would not soon forget. The scar over her left eye counted her among those wounded that day. And for what? Nothing. They lost their perp and weren’t even able to retrieve any evidence. Weiss had become a laughing stock. Even her family excommunicated her._

_So she did the only thing she knew that she could do with only dollars in her pocket and stale leftovers in the fridge. Packed up everything she owned and shipped herself back to Vale for a ‘new’ start. But she kept the duplicates of all the information related to that case. She knew it ran deeper than what they all believed, something in her gut told her so._

As Weiss continued to stare at the building she could feel her nerves fighting for control. “Walk away” they said, that she “wasn’t ready” to put back on a shield. She swallowed them. Every doubt and lie, she pushed them all down.

Chin up.

Back straight.

She climbed the steps and pushed through the doors. Setting her effects onto the counter she waved over a dark haired man.

“Hello, are you bringing in items you wish to be confiscated?” the man asked as he reached for the box.

“No,” Weiss replied sternly, sliding the box just out of the boys reach. “I’m Weiss Schnee, I’m supposed to be staring here today.”

“You’re the one Chief Ozpin is expecting,” he gestured to a set of swinging doors. “Right this way.” Weiss mouthed her understanding. She had noticed the boy had a pink streak in his hair, though it did match his eyes, Weiss was sure it wasn’t at all up to code.

Moving through the second set of doors Weiss collided with something, stumbling, but not falling over. “Watch where you’re going!” she barked to the fallen person who was busy collecting scattered paper.

“Me? You’re the one who bumped into me-” the blonde…oaf had stopped talking. He had fallen near silent as he gazed longingly at Weiss who wore; a white pantsuit accented with a red tie, black belt and black suspenders, her jacket folded over her arm. “Hello, snow angel. The names Jaune but you can call me Under because I’m arrested by your beauty.”

“Speak to me again and I’ll arrest you for sexual harassment.” Her reply came cold and without hesitation. She walked passed Jaune, leaving him to pick up his papers and shattered heart.

“Sorry about Jaune,” her dark haired guide smiled. “He’s not so bad once you get used to him.”

“I don’t want to get used to him,” Weiss retorted. She wasn’t here to make friends. She was here to do the people of Vale a service by keeping the streets safe from degenerates.

Her guide forced a smile as he stopped in front of a door where loud yelling could be heard. “Just a moment.” He knocked on the door to signal his presence, the voices falling almost immediately silent. “Ms. Schnee is here to see you.”

“Yes, send her in,” The voice Weiss recognized as Ozpin called while the other in the room seemed to scoff.

“By the way, the name is Ren. Lie Ren.” With a simple nod Ren wandered off to return to his previous duties.

“Please take a seat.” Ozpin gestured to an empty chair next to a disgruntled woman with long, probably against regulations, golden hair dressed in full uniform.

“Nice to see you again,” Weiss smiled as she stretched out a hand, which Ozpin gladly accepted. Ozpin had been one of the officers that had overseen her academy training at Beacon several years prior.

“Same to you Ms. Schnee, though I think you’d prefer if it were under different circumstances.” The remark made a frown tug at Weiss’ lips, but she refused to let it show, he had been referring to what caused her to be dismissed in the first place. “Coffee?”

Weiss handed the grey haired man her mug, a delicate looking thing. “No cream. Two sugars, please.” Her response warranted a laugh from the woman in the chair next to her.

“Excuse me, but what is _she_ doing here?” Weiss asked as she cut the woman a sideways glance.

“This is Yang Xiao Long,” Ozpin explained. “And she’s going to be your partner for the next six months.”

“Partner?” Weiss was taken aback. “Excuse me?!”

“I couldn’t believe it either toots,” Yang commented as she rested her chin on her hand, a bored expression on her face.

“There MUST be a mistake!” Weiss pounded the table. “I don’t need a partner!”

“Unfortunately your reputation precedes you Ms. Schnee.” Ozpin slid a prepared folder across to Weiss. She didn’t have to open it, but she did and saw exactly what she expected. It was a detailed portfolio of her triumphs and failures as an officer with the recent ordeal right on top. “So for our sake we’re partnering you up with Yang until we feel you’re ready for solo work again.

“But…” Weiss wanted to protest, but she failed to find the words. She was already blacklisted, it was a surprise that Vale had decided to hire her. If she spoke out of turn she could end up fired…again. “Okay.”

“Good.” Ozpin smiled as he returned her mug, now filled with a dark elixir. “Welcome aboard then.” He handed set her new badge and issued handgun before her.

 

With that taken care of Weiss moved back into the lobby of officer desk, finding that it was stationed immediately next to Yang’s. While the snow haired woman unpacked what little she had Yang was now resting her feet on her desk, arms tucked behind her head.

“As if she doesn’t have a care in the world.” Weiss rolled her eyes. Officers like those pissed her off. No enthusiasm or work ethic, might as well had not be here. Once she got thing settled she took a moment to enjoy her coffee as she flipped through the notes she had brought with her. They were about the White Fang, an equality for Faunus turned terrorist organization who had been causing trouble all over Remnant it seemed. It had particularly bothered her that one of their biggest targets was Schnee Technology, her families company, and anyone associated with it. She knew they had their enemies, but an entire criminal organization wanting to oppose them? That was not something from your mid-afternoon cop drama.

“We’ve got a 417K at Oldman’s!” Ren announced to the group of idle officers.

With that Yang sprung to life, literally back flipping out of her chair. “Alright newbie, looks like we’re about to see some action.” Yang said as she pounded her palm with her fist.

That was not the reaction Weiss had expected. She nearly had to pick her chin up off the floor. Following her newly issued partner out the door Weiss found Yang already waiting for her in her police cruiser, impatiently honking the horn.

“C’mon already, the guys going to die of old age before we get there!”

“Har har.” Weiss forced a laugh as she rolled her eyes and entered that passenger side door.

“Okay first things first. I drive, don’t touch my radio and you don’t have to wear a seat belt, but it is _HIGHLY_ recommended. Got it?” Yang spoke in what seemed like a blur, as she adorned her aviators and adjusted mirrors. “Good!” She gave Weiss no response time, instead choosing to floor it and launch them out of the parking garage.

“Slow down! You’re going to fast!” Weiss could feel her heart pounding in her chest as Yang weaved in and out of traffic, seeming to narrowly miss each car they passed. “You’re breaking the law!”

In that moment Weiss knew that she had made a mistake. She should have never come to Vale and tried to be an officer again. Yang smiled as she flipped on the siren. “Baby, I **AM** the law!” Weiss lost her battle to contain her horrified screams as they seemed to only be going faster.

In a matter of second they were across town and nearing Oldman’s Emporium as Yang hooked the car around to a halt, hopping out before the vehicle had even made a complete stop. Weiss on the other hand stumbled out of the car, doubled over and trying not to lose her lunch. She quickly gained her composure and joined Yang’s, who was presently speaking with a much older gentleman, side.

“Okay so we’ve got four guys and a hostage? Not that bad.” Yang shrugged as she cracked her neck. “But seriously though, you should consider moving to a new town dude.” The older man sighed as he stroked the back of his head, time had obviously not been kind to his hair.

“Not that bad? There are hosta- Where are you going?!” Weiss shouted as Yang had already rushed into the building. “Dammit!” Weiss swore as she rushed in after her parent. “Not again,” she told herself as she remembered has last case. New city, new life. No mistakes. No repeats.

She had no sight of Yang, but she could hear yelling. Unclipping her holster Weiss slipped between cover as she followed the source. Just her luck, she had found the knife wielder…and they had the hostage.

“Release the hostage and come quietly!” she demanded as she approached them slowly. One hand outstretched, the other reaching for her weapon.

“No way I’m giving myself up! No until I get what I want!” The perpetrator roared as he swung the knife around in a frenzy causing the hostage to panic.

“Sir drop the weapon immediately or I will have to use force.” Weiss slowly approached the man her front facing hand prepared to go for the knife.

“You stay away! Or…or I’ll slit her throat!” he warned as he turned the knife on his captive earning a scream.

Weiss bit her lip. She didn’t have time for this. With all of this yelling the other three were probably aware of her location. She have to take him out. Weiss took a deep breath as the fingers of her left hand curled around her gun.

It was almost drawn when a wild cry pierced the air. A flash of gold descended into Weiss’ vision and upon the man wielding the knife. If she would have blinked she would have missed it. The hostages scream. The man being disarmed, spun around and thrown to the ground. “You have the right to remain silent buck-o!” Yang said with smile as she handcuffed the squirming man.

Weiss jaw dropped. “What the hell are you doing?” Her arms flailed wildly. “He had a hostage!”

“Yeah I know, but you kept him distracted for me. Nice job rookie.” Yang gave her a congratulatory smack on the rear. “Couldn’t have done it without you!”

“Hey, that’s sexual harassment!” Weiss cried only to receive a nonchalant mumble from the blonde officer. “And what about the other three! Shouldn’t we worry about them?”

“Took care of it.” Yang gestured over her shoulder to a pile of exactly three unconscious bodies.

“This is police brutality! You’re going to get fired!”

“What? Nah! We’re cool right guys?” She gave them a thumbs up, receiving cries of anguish in return. “Anyway we’re done here, I want donuts.”

“Done? We aren’t done!” Weiss was boiling. How did this person even get a badge? “We need to question the witnesses! File a police report!”

“Oh yeah…” Yang frowned. “How about _YOU_ do that boring stuff while _I_ get us donuts? Cool, thanks!”

“What? Come back here!”

Too late. The blonde officer had gone, leaving Weiss with this mess and a mountain of paper work.

“What in Oum’s name did I do to deserve this?!” She cursed the heavens as buried her face in her hands.

 

TBC

So…that was a thing. SEE YOU NEXT TIME!


	2. Chapter 2

“So it seems there’s a new cop in town,” a sultry voice spoke to two other figures seated around a circular table.

“Names Weiss Schnee,” another responded as it slid identical portfolios to the other figures. “Seems to be the kid of the owner of the Schnee Technology Corporation and has even had dealing with our friend here.”

“Think she’ll be trouble?” the first voice asked the third body, who had remained silent all this time.

“She’ll definitely come snooping,” the third’s voice came gruffly. “She’s a persistent one.”

“In the event that she does become a problem, I trust that you and your _friends_ will be able to…exterminate the pest.” Though its words were of malice and aggression it did not lose its siren like tone.

“I hope so,” the owner of the second voice laughed. “I mean what else am I even paying you guys for?”

The owner of the third sucked their teeth as the angrily stood from their seat. “Consider it already done.”

“Awww I think you upset him,” the sultry voice cooed.

“Not my fault that guy can’t take a joke,” the second huffed. “But just so long as snow angel here doesn’t get in the way of our operation I could care less what happens to her.”

* * *

Giving her tie one final tug Weiss smiled as she gave herself a once over in the mirror. "Perfect."

It was the first time she had adorned the official police of Vale uniform, all black save for golden trimming and a red tie. They weren't exactly her 'colors' but they would have to do, plus Weiss couldn't deny that being in uniform again just felt...right.

"Hey, looking good partner." A voice called, nearly making the former heiress jump.

Whirling around Weiss saw her partner, less than sharply dressed. Yang was currently wearing a tank top, and sweatpants with a duffel bag slung over her shoulder. She had likely just returned from the gym.

"Mind if I change here?" Yang asked but didn't wait for a reply as she hoisted the top over her head.

Weiss could feel a flash of heat wash over her. "Have you know decency?!" she blurted as she immediately turned around, but the image of Yang undressing had already been burned into her brain.

The blonde simply shrugged as she continued the process of undressing before changing into her own uniform. "Happy, princess?"

Weiss turned to face the blonde dressed in her uniform and Weiss had to admit she wore it well, very well, but that wasn't a thought she planned to vocalize. "Yes, better." Weiss cleared her throat.

"No need to get embarrassed newbie." Yang snickered as they exited the locker room, earning a growl from the snow haired detective. "So, what's the word on the streets boys?" Yang asked the general room as she grabbed her usual morning donut from the community table.

"We've got another disappeared transport, medical this time." Ren announced with a sigh as he handed the case folder over.

"Transport truck?" Weiss asked with concern.

"Yeah. Second one this month." Yang shook her head. "The truck just disappears without a trace from its route. We think it might be an inside job."

"Or ghost!" Another female officer said as she popped up from behind Ren.

"What would ghost want with a truck anyway?" Ren said with a sigh, yet still wearing a heartwarming smile.

"To move all of its ghost furniture duh!" The officer spoke with the utmost seriousness and excitement in her eyes.

"That's Nora," Yang explained when she caught Weiss's very confused look. "You'll get used to her."

“Well do you guys have any leads on where they’ve gone?”

“Sadly no,” Rend sighed.

“Yeah, the truck eventually shows up somewhere, shipment gone and replaced with its drivers bound and gagged.” Yang sighed.

“And haven’t you guys tried pursuing it any further?”

“Oh we have,” Yang said stuffing another donut into her mouth. “All dead ends really.”

 “Do you even know what’s being stolen?!”

“Nope.” Yang shrugged again.

Weiss gave a frustrated groan. “Then what the hell have you guys been doing with this case?!” An air of silence hung over the room. “Don’t tell me you’ve all been doing nothing?”

“It’s not that…” Ren started.

“It’s just that we’ve exhausted numerous resources and manpower on that case only for it to all turn up as dead ends…” Chief Ozpin said as he staggered across the room with the help of his cane. “And dead officers, but I have a hunch you already know that don’t you Miss Schnee.” Ozpin took a sip from his mug, not once breaking eye contact with her.

“You do?” it was Yang’s turn to be confused.

“The case I was working on before I got dismissed was similar in the aspect that they both had disappearing shipments of something.”

“Which makes me think that the two are somehow related, Miss Schnee.” Ozpin added. “That and all of the other happenings in Vale.”

“Other happenings in Vale?”

Ozpin smirked. “You’ll find out soon enough.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Weiss grew only more concerned as more questions started piling up.

“He said you’ll find out, now get in the car we have to go meet someone.”

“Nuh uh. No way. Not if you’re driving again.”

“Well it’s either you stay here or you come with me and find out.”

Weiss stomach churned at the thought of getting in the passenger seat with Yang again, but at the same time her curiosity was getting to her. “Fine, I guess I’ll tag along.”

“I knew you’d come around eventually,” Yang said with a cheery wink.

“For what? All I did was wink.”

“Whatever.” Weiss rolled her eyes as they got into the car. “Anyways do you think you can take it slow this time?”

“Nope.”

Without the need for urgency Yang’s driving was not as reckless, but still very much what you would call hell on wheels. In moments they arrived at a small café.

“How is this supposed to help me figure out what’s going on in this town?” Skepticism and frustration laced Weiss’ words. “We just got to work and you already taking a break?”

“Relax,” Yang assured her. “We’re meeting a friend of mine here. You’ll see.” Yang scanned the area with lilac eyes before locking with familiar amber ones and being beckoned over. The blonde officer nearly merrily skipped to where their friend was and joined her in the booth. “You’re wearing your bow again?” Yang asked, surprise in her voice.

“I anticipated you bringing company.” The woman wearing a white blouse and tie gestured to Weiss as she took her seat, the latter not taking too kindly to the gesture.

“Weiss this is Blake and Blake this is Weiss.” Yang gave them a quick introduction.

“Nice to meet you,” Weiss said with a forced smile.

“Charmed,” Blake replied no looking up from the drink in her hands, a warm light colored beverage but from the scent of it Weiss knew it wasn’t coffee.

“Weiss is my new partner.”

“How’s that going for you?”

Yang shrugged. “She’s pretty good, stickler for rules though.”

“Oh that must be hard on you.” Blake said with a small laugh.

“Oh nah it’ll probably work out,” Yang gave a quick glance at Weiss. “You know, if she doesn’t report me for sexual harassment.” Yang teased as she poked here partner in the side.

“Hey! I’m right here you know!” Weiss said completely embarrassed, half for being talked about in her presence and the other because it appeared to be Yang’s on twist of flattery. “Anyway how do you two know each other?”

The two exchanged smiles. “Old friends.” Which only warranted a skeptical nod from Weiss.

“That and Blake’s a private investigator who we work with from time to time.”

“Speaking of which,” Blake produced as folder from the bag at her side. “I believe the man who’s responsible for the PD outbreak in the Vale is a man by the name of Roman Torchwick.”

“PD?” Weiss asked as she and Yang thumbed through the folder of pictures of the man believed to be Roman.

“Pixie Dust,” Blake cleared. “It’s a drug that has been running rampant among the nightlife of people in Vale. Most of the time it simply brings your night to a high. Others…”

“You end up like these guys,” Yang gestured back to the portfolio which no longer showed pictures of Roman but a series of random people who had been marked as either deceased, missing or hospitalized. “Any leads on where we should be looking?”

“I recommend any nightclubs where the owner knows your face and isn’t afraid that you’re a cop. Anywhere else and you’ll probably be walking into a trap.”

“I know just the place then,” Yang said with a smile.

“Excuse me but how can we exactly trust this information you have? It’s not like you’re an officer like we are.” At that moment a waiter brought over two additional drinks, placing one in front of Weiss and Yang respectively. While Yang’s seemed to be more of a sundae then an actual beverage Weiss stared down at her own in complete bewilderment. “…How did you?”

“Coffee, two sugar and strawberry milk as a crème substitute to hide the coffee’s bitter taste. Did I get it right?”

“Yes,” Weiss said begrudgingly as she took a sip from the beverage.

“Blake is _really_ good at her job,” Yang said between spoonfuls.

“Plus,” Blake expression became serious, now lacking any cheerfulness that she had previously exhibited. “There’s someone I’m looking for who may be tied to this.”

“Who exactly is that?”

“I can’t say more on the matter.” Blake shook her head. “Now you’ll have to excuse me, there are other things I must look into.” Blake hadn’t made it two steps before she turned back to Yang to ask a final question. “By the way, how is your sister?”

For the first time since Weiss had matter her, Yang wore an expression that she could only describe as heartbroken. “Better,” the blonde officer replied with a nod. “But I don’t want to see her back out there.”

“She is _your_ sister though.” Blake gave a lighthearted laugh.

“Yeah, probably couldn’t stop her if I wanted to.” Yang said with a heavy sigh as she sank in her seat.

“Sister?” Weiss raised a brow. Yang had never mentioned anything about a sister.

“Don’t worry about it.” Yang smiled and what Weiss could tell it was a very forced one that told her not to press the matter. “Anyway, scoot.”

“What? Why?” The sudden shift in the tone of the conversation threw the heiress for a loop.

“You heard the lady, we’ve got a clue to follow.”

“But I haven’t finished my drink!”

“So what? Drink it in the car!”

“I’ll spill!”

“What are you some kind of klutz?”

“I’m saying you’re a terrible driver!”

“So it’s MY fault you’re a klutz?!”

The pairs arguing was interrupted by the clearing of someone’s throat. They turned to see a sharply dressed figure standing at their table. “Excuse me, but for the sake of the other patrons we’re asking that you tone it down.”

“Sorry,” they both murmured in embarrassment.

* * *

Nonetheless they eventually made it downtown, to the heart of the cities night life. Where they pulled into the back lot of a nightclub.

“Helloooo” Yang cooed as they burst through the doors.

“No! Nonononono NO!” A muscular man shouted as he stormed over to him. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“Relax Junior, official business I promise.” Yang gestured to the badge on her chest.

Junior groaned. “Last time you were here you got into a fight with nearly half the club.”

“And they totally started it.”

“Do you know how much those renovations cost me?!” the man barked.

“No fighting this time, I promise.” Yang said as she used a finger to draw an X on Junior’s chest, pretty sure she did that wrong.

“W-well what are you here for then?” he stammered out, obviously flustered by Yang’s touch.

“We’re looking for this guy.” Weiss presented a photo of Roman. “Know anything about him?”

“Yeah,” Junior nodded within moments of seeing the photo.

“He came in here a few weeks back and asked if I wanted to go in on a business venture with him. Offered me a huge sum of money too.”

“Did you take it? Did he even tell you what it was for?” Weiss asked in earnest.

“Of course I did, helped cover what blondie did to my club. But that’s just it…he didn’t really say what he wanted.”

Weiss and Yang shared a glance. “That’s fishy.”

“Why would he offer you so much money for nothing?” Weiss tapped a curled hand to her mouth as she thought.

“Beats me,” Junior shrugged. “But as far as I’m concerned that guy is a saint.”

“Well can you at least let us know if he comes back?” Weiss handed him her card. “Or if anything strange happens?”

“Sure thing. Why? That guy up to something?”

“Dunno yet,” Yang shrugged. Obvious lie, but they couldn’t give too much away at this point.

“Well thanks for your cooperation,” Weiss said with a smile.

“See I like her, why can’t you be that nice to me?”

“Oh Junior,” Yang smiled, the tone in her voice changing as well. “We both know you love it when I tease you.”

“What? No I don’t!” The obvious hint of red in his cheeks spoke otherwise.

“Later boys!” Yang gave a final wave as they made their exit. “So what do you think?” Yang asked as they made it back to their car.

“If your friend is right, then Torchwick is probably paying Junior off so he selling PD in his club.”

“But why would Torchwick need to pay him off?”

“Probably to keep Junior happy to and from asking too many questions.” It was a common tactic. No one looks a gift horse in the mouth when it comes to money. “You know that that means?”

“We’re going clubbing?”

“No you dunce,” Weiss rolled her eyes. “We’re going to have to come back here to investigate!”

“So…clubbing?”

The white haired girl sighed. “If you’re going to just twist my words, sure.”

“Aww yeah,” Yang cheered as she revved the engine. “We’re gonna see you work it.”

“You’re not going to see me work anything!” Weiss stammered, heat flowing to her cheeks.

“Wow, you really are no fun.”

 

TBC


End file.
